SEIJUU SENTAI GINGAMAN SAYA AND HYUUGA'S WEDDING PART 3
by rogerph2015
Summary: Here is part three of the wedding of Saya GingaPink and Hyuuga the Black Knight. Their second and Grander Wedding is finally here so come on over and enjoy reading the events here. You are invited to their wedding ceremony. Have fun and watch the show, everybody!


Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: Saya and Hyuuga's Wedding Part 3

Tokyo International Forum, Chiyoda, Tokyo 2005

Konichiwa, minna! Ore no (Hello, everyone! I am) Yoshitaka, a citizen of the Galactic Forest and today, we will continue the event of Saya and Hyuuga's wedding. And this time, it will be grander than the first wedding. The invitations had been sent to every citizens of the Galactic Forest inside and outside of the vicinity. That includes yours truly. After 2 months of preparation, the wedding at the Tokyo International Forum had filled with decorations, lights and seats for the visitors. Guess how many seats do they have. More than 5,000 seats. Here comes the green light! That means it's time for us to go. More than 5,000 visitors from the Galactic Forest, Tokyo and all across Japan had come to witness the wedding event. Likewise, the same guests (including me) were present just like the first wedding 2 months ago. The second wedding starts just like the first one. However, after the prayer to the Galactic Forest, the prayer from different religions and denominations came next. Then the Japanese National Anthem called Kimigayo. And after that, the start of the second wedding of GingaPink and the Black Knight has begun. It was started with Hyuuga who was wearing a black coat, a bow. black pants and black shoes. (If he wears a necktie, that's another story.) He was accompanied by his groomsmen and his family members as they approached the altar being set up on stage. After one minute, Saya came in. She was wearing a wedding gown and a veil on her head and was escorted by her bridesmaids and her family members. They then reached the altar and mingled with Hyuuga and his family members. The family members had left the stage leaving Saya and Hyuuga do the wedding vows once again. The Christian Minister had come to bless the two Gingamen. (Sources told me that he was from Born Again Christian Ministry, a religion that Misaki Hoshino had converted in 2001.) A conversation between the Minister, GingaPink and the Black Knight followed. Let's listen to them.

Minister: Kyoudai Hyuuga, (Brother Hyuuga,) do you take Kyoudai Saya (Sister Saya) to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?

Hyuuga: Watashi wa yaru. (I do.)

Minister: Kyoudai Saya, (Sister Saya,) do you take Kyoudai Hyuuga (Brother Hyuuga) to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better of worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?

Saya: Watashi wa yaru. (I do.)

Like the first wedding, the next step here was the exchanging of the rings. The Minister's Deputy Minister has brought the rings and then gives to Saya and Hyuuga.

Minister: The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Kyoudai Hyuuga, (Brother Hyuuga,) may place a ring on the finger of your bride.

Hyuuga: Saya, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.

Minister: By the same token Kyoudai Saya, (Sister Saya,) you may place a ring on the finger of your broom.

Saya: Hyuuga, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.

Hyuuga and Saya: This circle will now seal the vows of our marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of our love.

Like the first wedding, they inserted the rings on their fingers. But before Hyuuga can kiss Saya on their lips, they have their messages to each other. The first message is from Saya to Hyuuga.

Saya: Hyuuga, arigato (thank you) for making me a loving wife. I know that you loved me from the start. From the time I was born to the time we get together, you are there in my heart. Hyuuga, I was young at the time when you fell into a crevice and I thought you were perished under the soil. But, I found out that the original Black Knight, BullBlack, had used his power to sucked you into his body in order to regain his strength. But, you who were inside his body had told him that you cannot fight the enemies in the name of revenge. By the time you were released from him, I was so shocked to see that you were alive! (Started to cry) I didn't realized that you were there safe and sound. So, I hugged you tightly and I started to cry. When you came home, there were changes in your life. Today, as you hold the title of the Black Knight, I know that you will always care for me, will have a trust in me, will always love me and will never leave me alone. You and I will always be together. You know that. I feel so amazed by your fighting spirit. You were once my guide in helping me to become a Star Beast Sword Warrior. I know that you're the man that I have been loving for. Now that I have transformed from a girl to a woman, I wished that beginning today, you will respect my rights as your wife. We are now both holding hands together as we are now walking through the light of eternity. We will never be apart. You are always be my husband eternally. Hyuuga, itsu demo anata o aishiteimasu sugaonomamade! (Hyuuga, I will always love you just the way you are!)

The crowd had gave Saya an applause. Next is the message of Hyuuga to Saya.

Hyuuga: Saya, arigato (thank you) for making me a loving husband. I had loved you since when I was a little boy. The day that you were born, we started as friends. You cheered for me when I won the competition from teenage years to the start of my adulthood. What you are saying are true. I should have been GingaRed instead of my younger brother Ryouma. Instead, he is the one who had inherited the title. I have become the Black Knight instead. GingaPink Saya, now that we are together as one, I will never abandoned you nor hate you. I will always be here by your side from morning to evening and back again. You are the angel and the shining jewel inside my heart. You fighting skills had helped me regain my senses and I was also fighting for justice, our stake, our lives, for peace and most of all, for the love of many. You are the woman that I have been loving for years. As a husband, I will always be your loving man who has a sense of credibility. From this day onwards, you are my beloved wife and I am your beloved husband. Our chain of love will never be broken. You will respect my rights as your husband. Let us say sayonara (goodbye) to our own loneliness and say konichiwa (hello) to the unity of the two of us. Saya, itsu demo anata o aishiteimasu sugaonomamade! (Saya, I will always love you just the way you are!)

The crowd had gave Hyuuga an applause. The Minister has then announced that it's time for a kiss.

Minister: Hyuuga, you may now kiss your Bride.

Like the first wedding, Hyuuga kissed Saya on their lips. The audience had gave to them an applause with shouting of course. The Minister had announced to the crowd the union of the two Gingamen.

Minister: It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Kyoudai Hyuuga to Kyoudai Saya. (Brother Hyuuga and Sister Saya.)

A round of applause was once again gave to them. The family members of GingaPink and the Black Knight were then came to the stage for some photographs and video footages. This time, I took about 20 of the pictures being photographed. 10 of them are Saya and Hyuuga only. The other half were with the family members. Afterwards, Saya and Hyuuga were the first to exit the International Forum to be followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen and the family then proceeded to the other side of the Forum which is the dining area. The foods and drinks that were served in the first wedding were exactly the same in the second wedding. But with an additional food and that is pizza. The wedding cake design for Saya and Hyuuga's second wedding was exactly the same as the first one had. The couple were also dancing a waltz and they did sing songs on the karaoke, mostly Japanese Easy Listening Music from the 70s, 80s and 90s. As they were exiting the Forum, confetti has fell down on them and the crowd were clapping their hands excessively. Nearby, a white 2004 Mitsubishi car was waiting for them and they entered the car as it headed back to Saya and Hyuuga's house in the Galactic Forest. They exchanged clothes shortly afterwards. Saya's clothes consist of white pants and pink t-shirt while Hyuuga's consist of black pants with black t-shirt which says, "Kessoku (Unity)". They then talked about the aftermath of their second wedding.

Saya: When I wore the wedding dress, I was like, Mu! (Wow!) I had been dressed like a hime! (princess!) And when you wore your dress, you were dressed like an ouji! (prince!) I didn't know that there are so many people being gathered at the forum.

Hyuuga: Sou. (Yes.) I think our wedding is much better and grander than the first one. I really like it so much. How about you, my love?

Saya: Well, I really love it, too. So, Hyuuga, my honey, what's our next plan?

Hyuuga: We can have our own baby so that I will be either his or her father and you will be either his or her mother. I just can't wait for that.

Saya: Yoroshii! (Alright!) Me either! Hyuuga, itsu demo anata o aishiteimasu sugaonomamade! (Hyuuga, I will always love you just the way you are!)

Hyuuga: Saya, itsu demo anata o aishiteimasu sugaonomamade mo! (Saya, I will always love you, too just the way you are!)

And so, Saya and Hyuuga had kissed on their lips and were hugging each other as the day comes to a close.

There you go! That's the story of the wedding between two of the finest Gingaman Warriors. GingaPink Saya and the Black Knight Hyuuga are now husband and wife and they are waiting for their baby to be born. Well, that wraps up my story for today and that's it. We'll see you again some other time! Domo arigato gozaimasu da to saraba da, minna! (Thank you very much and farewell, everybody!) Bye bye!


End file.
